Modern computing systems generate heat during operation. The heat may affect certain platform components of a system, and is therefore generally required to be dissipated or removed from the system. Heat generated by the computing system may be limited or reduced using various thermal management techniques and/or heat dissipation techniques. For example, creating a flow of air using a fan or blower may dissipate heat generated by a processor. Further, various platform-level cooling devices may be implemented in conjunction with the fan or blower to enhance heat dissipation, such as heat pipes, heat spreaders, heat sinks, vents, phase change materials or liquid-based coolants.
Phase change materials and carrier fluids have been used in the past for cooling, but pumping and circulating a mixture of these substances may be problematic making the mixture difficult to utilize in computing systems. This may be problematic, for example, because pumps may clog, phase change material encapsulations may burst or become trapped in the system, and the fluids used may have a high viscosity making them difficult to pump efficient and hindering the flow of the mixture. Because of these and other problems with current phase change material and carrier fluid mixture cooling solutions, the cooling capacity of traditional systems may be limited. Consequently, a need exists for improved cooling techniques for computing devices using a self-pumping cooling fluid.